


Cycles

by Monade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monade/pseuds/Monade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克•福尔摩斯和约翰•华生已经过了好几生。以他们所知，在贝克街倒塌前，这际遇将一直如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cycles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542488) by [Remy_Writes5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5). 



约翰•华生已经不再计数自己死过几回。告别人生的体验已经熟悉到老套。这就是合适的时间，而作为一个医生他总能分辨什么时候接近终点。死去并不痛苦，至少对他来说并不。死去就跟闭上眼睛那么简单。  
但对他的同伴而言，他的死亡是痛苦的。“华生，别。” 福尔摩斯在他床边恳求. “别再一次, 我没法再面对了。”  
“福尔摩斯, 我从来都不知道你会这么过分的多愁善感。你会想我吗老伙计？” 约翰努力露出了一个勉强的微笑。  
“三年，约翰。然后再是几乎三十年。”  
“我们会再见面的，福尔摩斯。不必烦恼。” 约翰咳嗽着，以手帕掩住自己的嘴。另一只手安抚的拍着他友人的手。  
“我不想再从头开始。你不会记得我。”  
“我们仍然会在一起。”  
“这不公平。”即使在八十二岁，福尔摩斯依然听起来像一个任性的孩子。  
“福尔摩斯，我们经历得足够知道公平在这事上几乎不存在。但我们会再试的，无论出于什么原因。我敢说下一次能比这一次更好。”  
福尔摩斯伸手抚摩华生的脸。“直到下一次，我亲爱的华生。”  
“我会见到你的，福尔摩斯。”

XXXX

华生从来不知道夏洛克•福尔摩斯是怎么度过他自己余生的。  
夏洛克也从来没有告诉他。

XXXX

就他们所知，他们的不断轮回都与贝克街221B有关。自从存在这个地址，福尔摩斯和华生就居住于此。以他们所知，这际遇将延续至这建筑不复存在。

XXXX

当约翰•华生迈进巴茨实验室看到那个深色卷发的高个男人时，一种奇怪的熟悉感淹没了他。他知道事实上他从来没遇见过这个人，纵然如此脑中有个声音坚持说他一定见过。那男人微笑着，仿佛认出了他，有那么一刻约翰恐慌起来自己应该认识他而自己没认出来。  
直到这男人旋着长大衣离开，留给目瞪口呆的约翰一个名字一个地址。那些涌了进来。  
夏洛克，是的当然。我怎么能忘了夏洛克？约翰想着，攥紧了手杖。

XXXX

他们有机会谈起这个时已经卷进了相遇后的第一个案子。约翰从未体会过如此强烈的归属感。和福尔摩斯在一起感觉很对，而221的感觉就是真正的家。  
“那么我现在叫你夏洛克了？”约翰笑了，觉得这挺有趣。  
“我想是的。在这个年代称呼‘福尔摩斯’有些过时了。” 夏洛克答道，把一大口捞面铲进嘴里。  
“而你依然饿着自己然后暴饮暴食，我明白了。”约翰说不出他有多想念这种了解某人如此之久后的简单戏谑。他了解夏洛克好几辈子了，这在现在已经那么简单了。  
“而你也还是让人忍无可忍的爱操心。” 夏洛克用筷子夹了一根面条大声的吸食。  
“是啊我是个医生这多讨厌。” 约翰说着，语无讥讽。夏洛克却像是真的有点被吓住，他咬着自己的下唇。  
“很高兴见到你。”他轻轻的对约翰说，身体微微倚上桌子。  
“也很高兴见到你。”约翰说，全心全意地。 “那么我们又开始了。” 他补充道，发现自己迫不及待想要看看一切在这次都将如何发生。这是新的千年，和上次他们相逢时相比，科技发展得那么先进。这个世界看起来运转的快了很多。 现在约翰能再次用自己的腿了，他想和福尔摩斯一起奔跑伦敦的街道，他一刻也不愿等。  
“我们又开始了。” 夏洛克重复道，他的嘴角拧出一个笑。

XXXX

认出夏洛克那刻，约翰就知道他们会走到这一步。事实上他本指望这会来得更早些。但直到莫里亚蒂（约翰多少希望这个人无法加入这轮回，但好吧，尽管这次显然不是个数学教授了。）和泳池的事情发生，夏洛克终于把他拖上了床。  
他们不慌不忙的慢慢重新学习彼此的身体。约翰总是被夏洛克吸引，总是为他着迷，而且是的总是为他沉迷。但他得承认他特别喜欢夏洛克这次的外表，卷发和华美的眼睛，约翰想要无尽探索的修长四肢和苍白皮肤，而他甚至无法从那美好的嘴唇上移开。  
“我看你都——”约翰吮吸他下唇的动作打断了他，夏洛克拱起背，抬起髋部于是他能和约翰的下体相碰触，让彼此都轻轻的呻吟出声（不想打扰哈德森太太）。 “这次没有可笑的髭须了。”  
约翰报以锁骨上的一记啃咬。 “我的胡子从来都不可笑。”他坚持着，从夏洛克苍白的胸膛一路轻咬而下。一件看起来每次都不会变的事就是夏洛克的敏感带，这意味着约翰知道怎么让他难耐到蹭着床单扭动。温柔的亲吻夏洛克的大腿内侧就效果拔群。“那很杰出。”  
“你通常喜欢迈第一步，为什么这次不？”夏洛克的手指缠绕进约翰的头发。  
“不确定你想要我那么做。” 约翰耸肩，将夏洛克吞入口中。他用手臂稳住夏洛克的臀部抽插。“‘跟你的工作结婚了。’” 约翰在呼吸间喃喃。  
夏洛克的手指在约翰发间握的更紧。 “我一直想要你。”耳语。这是夏洛克高潮前的最后一句话。当不明的词语冲出口时他紧紧闭上眼睛，他感到他的释放在约翰嘴里泛滥。  
夏洛克花了好一会儿来平复。然后他把约翰反身压下，打开约翰的双腿。“轮到我了。”他说着开始用嘴把约翰带上感官的高峰，回馈刚才的愉悦。  
“夏洛克。” 约翰呻吟着，他手指拧紧了床单脚趾蜷曲。  
那晚他们谁都没说“我爱你”。事实上他们真正对彼此说出这句话还要经过很长的时间。但是他们都知道。他们一直都知道。  
这不言而喻。

XXXX

约翰知道夏洛克活着。至少他几乎确定他活着。他从前经历过，而夏洛克总是在三年后出现在他家门口。当莫里亚蒂那个神经病爱尔兰混蛋又露脸了的时候，约翰就知道这会发生。  
这不意味着他就得喜欢这样。  
真正的煎熬是他那三年的等待。  
而且如果这次莫里亚蒂成功了呢？如果这次他就真的杀了夏洛克呢？  
这三年几乎是彻底的痛苦，而最终，约翰回到家，看到沙发上夏洛克熟悉的身影。即使每一次的人生里他们都要面对这个，每一次他们都要重新经历，这一次也没有更容易忍受一点。下一次也不会。  
XXXX

约翰•H•华生医生和夏洛克•S•福尔摩斯在2017年3月3日结婚。  
哈德森太太在婚礼上哭了。  
但她觉得她有权利这样。毕竟，她已经等着这一天非常，非常久了。

XXXX

三十年后约翰知道他的生命已经所剩不多。他几年前就把他的私人诊所卖掉，于是他和夏洛克就能舒适的退休去乡下。夏洛克养蜜蜂而约翰照顾花园。他们后院有条小溪经过。在那些暖和的晚上他们就坐在一条长凳上听着溪水潺潺。约翰从未感到人生如此平静。  
他坐在厨房里看着他的笔记本电脑，鼻子上架着老花镜读他的旧博客。他喜欢记得他们的探险，那样他们下次相遇时他就能更容易回忆起这些事。 夏洛克坐在他对面，做着关于哪一类花能酿出最好的蜜的实验。  
“很多案子都大同小异，这让你烦恼过吗？” 约翰问道，视线越过电脑。  
“也没特别烦恼。”夏洛克耸耸肩，手指蘸进蜂蜜罐，任金色的物质粘附在他手指上，而其中一些滴了下来。他的舌头接住那些滴落，而后将手指含进嘴里。约翰舔了舔自己的嘴唇，想要穿过桌子去亲吻他的丈夫。他决定先等实验完成。 “他们每次都有足够的不同让我难以假设谁是凶手。那些线索也不总是意味着相同的事情。再者，有太多谋杀了，我并不真的在意。”  
“唔。” 约翰同意到。接着他拿起手杖从椅子上站起来完成了对自己的许诺。他捕获了夏洛克嘴唇上蜂蜜的味道，手指缠绕住他那么喜欢的深色卷发。

XXXX

约翰还有三个月的生命。他为众多不同的原因死过而癌症是个新方式。他能感到自己的身体在慢慢的衰弱而他对此表示欢迎。这场生命越快结束，他就能越快开始下一次，那么他就能更快再见到夏洛克。而且那时他们可以再度奔跑，不再受限于现在的虚弱身躯。  
从诊所回去的路上夏洛克非常安静。约翰理解对他来说这部分总是很艰难。约翰总是比夏洛克早三年去世。但他比夏洛克年长三岁，他先行一步并没有多出人意料。他们大多数的朋友早已离世，莫莉，哈德森太太，雷斯垂德，甚至麦考罗夫特。约翰并不悲伤，无论如何，他知道他们会再度相见。  
当他们回到家，夏洛克径直走向他的小提琴，奏起着美丽压抑的乐章。约翰坐在自己专属的椅子上听着，他明白在夏洛克准备好之前，任何跟他谈谈的尝试全都无济于事。当夏洛克拉琴的时候他只是耐心等待，或迟或早他们都要谈论这个问题。这大概就像拔牙一样。  
夏洛克停止了演奏，放下小提琴凝望窗外，有那么一会儿这感觉那么像是回到了贝克街，约翰几乎为此感到心痛。  
“我要走了。”夏洛克宣布。一瞬撕开约翰的怀旧。  
“你要去哪里？”约翰皱起眉头。  
“我不确定。总之我没法呆在这里。”夏洛克走过桌子，放好他的小提琴，响亮的盖上盒子。那一刻，约翰以为夏洛克要带着小提琴离开了。那很荒谬，夏洛克不可能只带着他的小提琴走但在那片刻约翰觉得他会。  
“为什么？”约翰尽他所能的马上站起来，他整个身躯都在嘎吱抗议。  
“我拒绝留下来再一次看着你死去。你不能强迫我。” 夏洛克抗议道，双手攥成了拳头。  
“是啊我不能。”约翰挡在夏洛克和门之间。他会制止的，如果真到那份上。  
“我不会再面对了。”  
突然间约翰愤怒到看不清了。夏洛克成了一个形状，而约翰能辨认的只有他那已经灰了的卷发。约翰过了一会儿才意识到是泪水充盈让他无法看清。就好像这操蛋的一天没法变得更糟了。  
“于是所有那些案子、一次又一次解决同样的谜题并不无聊但看着我死对你来说就老套到生厌了？是吗？”  
“约翰——”  
“不，去你的，夏洛克。我今天拿到了死亡判决你无论如何都得接受。你不能留我一个人在这儿孤独死去。”  
“为什么不？你每次都这么对我。” 夏洛克厉声说，眯起眼睛盯着约翰。  
“什么？”  
“每一次，约翰。你死了把我一个人留下。难道不是只有我必须看着我在意的唯一一个人一再死去而我还得坐等上他妈的整整三年死亡才能把我也带走。”  
“说不定那是对于你扔下我三年去一个人解决犯罪的回报。”  
“那不一样，你总是知道我会回来。” 夏洛克争辩着，转身重重踩上通往他们卧室的台阶。  
“而你知道你会再次见到我。” 约翰在楼梯下大喊，诅咒着自己没用的腿。尽管很慢，他还是跟着他丈夫上了楼于是他们可以继续争吵。他们的耳朵都没问题，他还是情愿邻居们听不到。  
“但要等他妈的三十年之后。” 夏洛克吼道，从衣柜拽出他的手提箱，“你只需要等三年。”  
爬完的台阶和那些长篇大论都让约翰精疲力竭，他真的不想吵了。更糟的是夏洛克锁住了卧室的门，约翰不确定自己还有力气去敲开。  
“我也得等这三十年。”约翰用身体猛撞上去，门纹丝不动。  
“你不记得我。”夏洛克喊着，约翰听到有什么砸到门上和玻璃碎裂的声音。“你一直记不起我直到我们相遇。”  
“噢那怎么了，就像你记得起我一样。”  
“我当然记得。” 夏洛克挫败的大喊。  
约翰在门的那一侧安静下来，重重得靠上木板。他对这场谈话感到疲倦，但他知道如果不说清楚，夏洛克早上就会离开。约翰不能肯定他还会回来。“你从来都没告诉过我。”他静静的说，额头抵着门。  
“别蠢了约翰，以我的头脑？我不——我不记得你的名字但我梦到你。我一直能感到你像个幻肢似的不在这里。而应该有个人在这片我时刻能感到的空虚里。”  
“夏洛克……”约翰咽下哽噎，手掌贴上门，“请开门。”  
出乎意料的，夏洛克照他说的做了。门旋开了，他们视线相触。很长的时间里他们只是凝视着彼此。最终约翰移开了视线，低头看向脚边夏洛克摔了的原本在床头柜上的照片。那是他们的婚礼，相片中只有他们两个。夏洛克穿着度身定制的黑色西装引人注目，约翰在他浅灰色的西装里也相当英俊。  
玻璃碎成了片，相框扭曲变形，但里面的相片完好无损。它需要的只是一个新的容器。约翰弯腰去捡的时候全身的骨头都在抗议，他将相片上的玻璃碎片抖落干净。  
“我很抱歉夏洛克，我一点都不知道。”  
“你怎么会知道？我从来没有告诉过你。” 夏洛克试图略过这个话题但约翰清楚这还没结束。夏洛克站到约翰边上，一起看着他们的婚礼照片。“你知道最糟的那次是你和别人结了婚。”夏洛克轻轻的提醒着，“你离开了贝克街离开了我，那个余生我几乎都没再见到你。”  
“那是十八世纪，我不能和你结婚。” 约翰回答，他的指尖抚摩着他们年轻的脸庞。  
“噢拜托，” 夏洛克翻了个白眼，“在我们之前就有同性恋，在我们之后也有。”  
“我爱她，夏洛克。”约翰并不记得关于他妻子的所有事，但他记得的足够多，“并不是我对你的那种爱，但我们在一起的时候很快乐。”  
“那为什么你不给她戴上戒指然后让她留在这里看着你死。”声音里的痛苦迸裂了。他走向他的手提箱，用超出必要的力道阖上。  
“你想要我怎样？夏洛克？”  
“我要你留下。” 夏洛克咬着牙。  
“我并不是要走的那个。” 约翰责备道。  
夏洛克把手提箱弄下床，搬向卧室的门，“你怎么能那么愚蠢？”他生气地问，把约翰从面前推开。  
“告诉我你想要我做什么。”  
“别管了。你显然理解得太慢。”  
约翰怒气冲冲地叹了口气，跟着夏洛克下了楼。往下走比往上爬简单的多但仍然费劲。他能感到这比平时消耗了更多的体力。  
“夏洛克！停下！” 当他扭转前门的把手时约翰尖叫起来。约翰以所能最快的速度蹒跚而上，把手抵上门阻止夏洛克打开它然后从此消失。“求你了，告诉我你想要什么。”  
“那没关系。”  
“那当然有关系。告诉我。”  
“我不想你死。”  
“这是癌症，夏洛克，不是我说了算。”  
“你能和它战斗。”  
“我不能。”  
“你是我所知最非凡的人。你能。”  
有那么片刻约翰只是哑口无言。夏洛克并不是那种会赞美人的类型。夏洛克伸手将约翰紧紧拥进怀里，恳求他至少一试。  
“我会尽我所能。”约翰承诺，踮起脚尖，得以亲吻他那总是恼人的丈夫。  
“这就是我要求的全部。”夏洛克在嘴唇间喃喃。

XXXX

约翰•H•华生医生去世于2050年10月15日，22:42:09

夏洛克•福尔摩斯去世于2050年10月16日，01:42:09

他们是在他们的床上被一起发现的，眼睛闭着，手指相互交缠在一起。

XXXX

在圣巴塞洛缪医院，两个男孩出生了，时间相隔三小时。  
一个被起名为约翰•H•华生。

另一个是夏洛克•福尔摩斯。


End file.
